Ridonculous Race Hardcore Musical (SYOC)
by IndianaGamerGirl1201
Summary: Twenty new teams travel the world for one million dollars! And with a rather musical twist this season, how will the teams fare this season? Apps closed! 20/20 teams remaining.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm up and at it YET AGAIN!

So, I'm accepting 26 new teams to travel al around the globe for 1,000,000 dollars. Only 26 lucky teams will be able to travel the world.

* * *

RULES!

-PM me only. I want to be able to talk about your team, however, if you review and you say you can't PM me and you are an official author, I'll see if I can make an exception. If not don't hate me.

-No Mary Sues/Gary Stus. They are very dull and boring. If you do submit them then I'll deny them immediately.

-Review every-to-most chapter(s). If you can't then tell me in a PM and I'll forgive you for it but if this becomes a continuous problem without you PM'ing me, then I will either eliminate them OR I'll have one member of that team get sick/badly injured (But not dead, but injured is as far as I will go) so then the team will have to leave the competition.

\- Try to keep up with the story. It would be greatly appreciated.

\- No one can have superpowers. Yes, fake magic is one thing because IT'S FAKE! Or LARPERs, I dunno. But no one with superpowers.

\- You must follow this APP. And this APP only. I will put the APP on my profile. However, if your APP is incredibly detailed, I'll make an exception

\- Not all teams can be like "We're not going home first", or "We aren't first boot material", that kinda thing. Every group of racers per RR generation have some team meant to be a first boot.

\- You must have some idea for character development for your team. Example: Enemies become friends (I stole that line from the Ridonculous Race haha)

\- Normally I have you use proper grammar. However, if you don't and I like your team you made I'll make an exception.

\- Only OC's. No Reality TV Pros (Owen and Noah), Surfer Dudes (Geoff and Brody) or Daters/Haters (Ryan and Stephanie). If you use the name of one of them or a team members name I'll make an exception, but DO NOT RESUBMIT THEM!

\- Age limit is 10 to 90.

\- No transgender, that just makes it confusing for me

\- Fill out the APP for one member and then do the other member, however, tell me the team name first, and certain questions require both-or-one of your OC's POV's.

\- If you have read through all the rules then title your PM "RidonculousRaceSYOC[insert team name here]"

Please note this season is actually called Ridonculous Race Hardcore Musical, so expect singing, singing and more singing.

* * *

Team name:

Member 1:

Member 2:

Age 1:

Age 2:

Gender 1:

Gender 2:

Personality 1:

Personality 2:

Sexuality 1:

Sexuality 2:

Do you want a relationship 1:

Do you want a relationship 2:

If so with who 1:

If so with who 2:

Bio 1:

Bio 2:

Hair 1:

Hair 2:

Eyes 1:

Eyes 2:

Skin 1:

Skin 2:

Normal clothing 1:

Normal clothing 2:

Swimwear 1:

Swimwear 2:

Sleepwear 1:

Sleepwear 2:

How did they meet:

On a scale from 1 to 10, how good do they get along with each other (1 being not at all, 10 being Best Friends Forever!):

 _As team member 1, rank your scales on the following_

Bravery:

Singing:

Loyalty:

Stamina:

Strength:

Speed:

Endurance:

Street smarts:

 _As team member 2, rank your scales on the following_

Bravery:

Singing:

Loyalty:

Stamina:

Strength:

Speed:

Endurance:

Street smarts:

What would they do with the million if they won:

Audition tape:

Anything else I need to know:

* * *

For rank it means 1 is horrible and 10 is awesome, so send in the apps

#GirlPower54


	2. Teams so far

Hi Again! I have an update!

* * *

News!

I've lowered the team number to 20. This makes it easier for me.

* * *

Teams!

The Exes by GirlPower54 (me) (members: Axel Johnston and Krystal Davidson)

Opposite Brothers by GirlPower54 (me) (members: Henry Evans and Isaac "Ike" Evans)

The Cook and Rich Girl by Omakin (members: Eliza Dalton and Larissa Banks)

Unstable Couple by Aleister Bloodrive VII (members: Aleister and Alice)

Music Rivals by Liz the Sweet Writer (members: Elsa Crawford and Steven Orland)

Lesbian Lovers by Liz the Sweet Writer (members: Lauren Greenwood and Emma Vellark)

Bandmates by Liz the Sweet Writer (members: John Crawford and Adam Smith)

Real-Life Bandmates by PRAKNASTY (members: James Watkins and Clay Levandowski)

College Roommates by The Dragon 1000 (members: Logan Heet and Jake Farmond)

Childhood Friends by Pokemon FTW (members: Ethan and Brendan)

Mismatched Twins by FoxGirl426 (members: Lisa and Mason)

Frenemies by heartbeatUniverse (members: Katrina Tristens and Zora D'Emme)

Charming Musicians by DSX62415 (members: Aria Aoi and Wynn Miyabi)

The Most Improbable Team by Aleister Bloodrive VII and Seven Alice (members: Friedrich Schwarzer and Kirill Snake Whitebell)

* * *

I know this update is late but I have already accepted 12 teams plus two of my own teams. 28 total racers so far.

If you do not see your team on this list this means either I was not interested, I forgot or I only got one of the members apps and need the other.

Apps are open until June 20, 2017!

I'll see you in my next update!

#GirlPower54


	3. The Racers are Chosen and Ready

Hi Again! I have an update!

* * *

News!

I've lowered the team number to 20. This makes it easier for me.

* * *

Teams!

The Exes by GirlPower54 (me) (members: Axel Johnston and Krystal Davidson)

Opposite Brothers by GirlPower54 (me) (members: Henry Evans and Isaac "Ike" Evans)

The Cook and Rich Girl by Omakin (members: Eliza Dalton and Larissa Banks)

Unstable Couple by Aleister Bloodrive VII (members: Aleister and Alice)

Music Rivals by Liz the Sweet Writer (members: Elsa Crawford and Steven Orland)

Lesbian Lovers by Liz the Sweet Writer (members: Lauren Greenwood and Emma Vellark)

Bandmates by Liz the Sweet Writer (members: John Crawford and Adam Smith)

Real-Life Bandmates by PRAKNASTY (members: James Watkins and Clay Levandowski)

College Roommates by The Dragon 1000 (members: Logan Heet and Jake Farmond)

Childhood Friends by Pokemon FTW (members: Ethan and Brendan)

Mismatched Twins by FoxGirl426 (members: Lisa and Mason)

Frenemies by heartbeatUniverse (members: Katrina Tristens and Zora D'Emme)

Charming Musicians by DSX62415 (members: Aria Aoi and Wynn Miyabi)

The Most Improbable Team by Aleister Bloodrive VII and Seven Alice (members: Friedrich Schwarzer and Kirill Snake Whitebell)

The Skaters by JackHammerMan (members: Roxy Dana O'Reilly and Nate Baits)

The Elders by Pokemon FTW (members: Naomi and Opal)

Gamblers by Fuzzboy (members: Izaya Kashiwagi and Juvia Nanami)

The Other Frenemies Team by AJtheQueen (members: Jack Andersen and Lola Violet)

The Adventurous and Cowardly by I am a Fish (members: Carol Shaffer and Ruben Hargrave)

The Rappers by Otaku Tregeir (members: Darius and Dominic)

* * *

Whoo hoo! I have all the teams :)

All 40 racers

AJtheQueen, I hope you don't mind I changed it to "The Other Frenemies Team", because I already have another pair of Frenemies competing...

Now I have all the apps, now fare with me as I write the story!

I hope you're all excited for this :D

I'll see you in my next update!

#GirlPower54


	4. Episode 1: Meet the Teams!

Look at me! My first episode for an SYOC! I'm so cool!

Anyway, remember: Isaac and Ike are the same person- Ike is just Isaac's nickname. I will refer to him as both Ike and Isaac throughout the Story. Enjoy.

* * *

"We've been around the world once, we eliminated sixteen teams, and we had a winner! This season, twenty brand new teams are arriving here, in Toronto! They are completely unaware of a rather musical twist though. I'm your host, Don, and this is Ridonculous Race Hardcore Musical!" Don exclaims.

-Theme Song-

"Welcome back. Let's meet our teams," Don says

...

Two males appeared. The first was white, with short messy brown hair and bug-eyed light blue eyes. He wore a baggy red hoodie, simple blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Logan, it'll be fun! Trust me!" His partner said.

His partner had light brown eyes, dirty blonde hair slid back and was extremely pale. He wore a white shirt with a black trim, cargo jeans shorts, light up white sketchers and aviator sunglasses.

"Jake and Logan, College Roommates," Don announces.

*INTERVIEW*

Logan: This was a bad idea

Jake: Are you kidding me?! We're in for a million dollars!

Logan: If I give you a Hershey's bar will you leave me alone?

Jake: Deal! *grabs Hershey's bar and leaves*

Logan: I know this is a musical season. And I don't like it.

*END INTERVIEW*

Next up were a female and male.

The male had short brown hair, tan skin and amber eyes. He wore a red shirt and grey shorts.

"So many new people to meet Mason! I wonder if we'll win! Ooh look, there's Don!" His partner exclaims.

"Lisa, wait up!" Mason calls.

Lisa has long brown hair, tan skin and amber eyes. She wears a sky blue headband, a pink t-shirt with a knee length skirt

"Lisa and Mason. Mismatched Twins," Don says.

*INTERVIEW*

Mason: *is reading a book*

Lisa: Look around you Mason. A million dollars is calling our name.

Mason: This book just got interesting...

Lisa: *groans*

*END INTERVIEW*

"Henry and Isaac, brothers with completely different personalities," Don announces

"My name is Ike!" Isaac- I mean Ike- says.

"It'll be fun Ike! Please?!" Henry exclaims.

Henry has short light brown hair that is sorta messy. He has pale skin, bright blue eyes and a skinny build. He wasn't the most attractive looking guy. He wore a white and gray striped shirt, blue jeans, red and white sneakers, white socks, a green bandana around his neck, a pale orange wristband, and black fingerless gloves.

His brother Isaac (or rather, Ike) had a different appearance. He had fair skin with a slight tan and was muscular. His blonde hair was slid back and styled neatly. He had bright green eyes. He wore a red shirt with a blue star on the middle of it, an unzipped black jacket with a pair of green headphones outlined on the back of it, blue jeans, black and blue sneakers, gray socks, a gray digital watch, and a shark tooth necklace.

*INTERVIEW*

Henry: I'm not really in shape, so this is a good opportunity for me to exercise more

Isaac: Especially since- Hey who changed my title?!

Ike: That's better. As I was saying, especially since Henry barely ever hits the gym.

Henry: I hate you Ike.

Isaac: I- DAMMIT STOP CHANGING MY TITLE YOU STUPID AUTHOR!

*END INTERVIEW*

"Here come Ethan and Brendan, Childhood Friends," Don greets

Ethan has dirty blonde hair, pale skin and icy blue eyes with a hint of grey in them. He wears a white shirt with the words "I am Ethan" in black. Brendan has raven colored hair, is a little bit tanned and has bright green eyes. He wears a black shirt that says "If lost return to Ethan" in white letters.

"Ha, you'll be the first people out, I'm sure of it!" Isaac exclaims

"Ike, stop that!" Henry shouts, slapping his brother. Logan laughs at Ike's misery, Jake is eating a Snickers bar and is unaware of what's going on, Mason just stands there shocked and Lisa laughs.

"Hey man, it's completely cool," Brendan says

"If you insist," Henry shrugs

*INTERVIEW*

Ethan: We were born on the same day

Brendan: We've been inseparable since!

Ethan: Yeah *blushes a bit*

Brendan: I'm going to head out and talk to those other teams, okay?

Ethan: Cool

Brendan: *leaves*

Ethan: I have to admit something- I have a bit of a crush on Brendan. I don't want to tell him just yet, because I don't want to ruin our friendship.

*END INTERVIEW*

"Naomi and Opal, Elders."

Naomi is pale and slightly wrinkly. She has grey hair and greenish-brown eyes. She wears a light pink skirt and a darker pink blouse. She also has a cane.

Opal has white hair, pale skin and grey eyes with a hint of blue in them. She pretty much wears Courtney's clothing with a light blue yarn/wool dress-jacket thing. She also has a walker.

"Elders? How lame," Isaac yawns

"Respect us elders!" Naomi snaps.

"What she said!" Opal agrees.

Isaac yawns. "Well- hey stop changing my name to Isaac my name is Ike!" Ike exclaims.

*INTERVIEW*

Naomi: We lost touch about a decade ago

Opal: We're doing this to reconnect with each other

Naomi: And while we're at it, let's teach that Isaac a lesson!

Isaac: *outside the confessional* MY NAME IS IKE!

*END INTERVIEW*

"Here come Darius and Dominic, Rappers," Don says.

Darius has black hair in corn rows, including a ponytail in the back, with a black pencil thin mustache. He has green eyes, an African-American skin tone, is slender and wears a gray hoodie over a black t-shirt, ripped jeans and black sneakers.

His brother Dominic is rather fat, is bald, has African American skin, and has green eyes that are bloodshot from illegal stuff. He wears a white tank top with food stains on it, ripped jeans and blue sneakers.

"Yo yo yo! I'm Darius-" Darius begins, rapping

"- And I'm Dominic!" Dominic adds, rapping

"Oh god, this rap is horrible," Mason complains

*INTERVIEW*

Darius: These people don't know-

Dominic: What real rap is!

Darius: So our goal is to rap our way to victory!

Dominic: And buy all the important stuff when we win!

Cameraman: Oh my f***ing god, shut the f*** up you two!

*END INTERVIEW*

"Elsa and Steven. Rivals in the music industry."

Elsa has black hair in a bun, green eyes and has midtone Caucasian skin. She wears an unzipped pink leather jacket with a rainbow tie-dye t-shirt underneath, denim colored jeans, and pink and white running sneakers. She carries a rose quartz guitar in a black case with her.

Her rival Steven has crystal blue eyes, short black hair that reaches his neck, and a peach skin tone. He wears a white dress shirt, a black leather jacket, blue jeans, long white socks and white running shoes.

"I hate you!" Steven and Elsa yell at each other

*INTERVIEW*

Elsa: Steven, I want you to know something

Steven: What the hell is it?!

Elsa: You're the worst person I've ever met

Steven: I agree, you're the most annoying person around

Elsa: I just said that!

Steven: And I said it cooler

*END INTERVIEW*

"Lauren and Emma. Lesbian Lovers."

Emma has icy blue eyes, platinum blonde hair braided and draped over her right shoulder and a fair skin tone. She wore a white hoodie, blue jeans and white running shoes.

Lauren had black eyes, black hair that is shoulder length with red-yellow tips at the bottom, and fair skin. She wore a white rainbow t-shirt, white tights, a light blue flashy skirt, and black Mary Janes.

Mason wasn't impressed, so he grabbed out his book and began reading.

*INTERVIEW*

Emma: Lauren and I are lesbians. And to clear it up, we are dating!

Lauren: I think the fans know that babe

Emma: Oh.

*END INTERVIEW*

"OMG! You're Countess Contessa!" A male exclaims. His partner scoffs

"Stop being such a fan girl Axel," the girl snarks.

The girl has fair skin, a bit on the tan side though. She has blonde hair tied in a braid draped over her left shoulder, and blue eyes. She could get any boy to fall for her because of her body, which was slim and slender, like a models. She wore a denim unzipped leather jacket, pink shirt, blue jeans, white socks and black shoes with a multicolored bracelet on her right wrist.

Her partner, assumedly Axel, had pale skin, a semi-muscular body, and brown hair with blonde highlights that went just past his ears, and was slid back and styled in a neat fashion. He had an emerald green left eye and a chocolate brown right eye. He wore black biker shorts, black converses with blue laces and a blue trim, a dark purple unzipped jacket with a gray shirt with a green lightning bolt on it, black fingerless gloves, white socks, a blue baseball cap, and a necklace of a lightning bolt that says AXEL around his neck. There is also a gray waterproof digital watch on his left wrist.

Lauren giggles. "It's always nice to meet a fan," she says.

"Axel and Krystal, Exes," Don says

*INTERVIEW*

Axel: We broke up before auditioning

Krystal: And I hate him!

Axel: *tears up* How... Dare... You... *runs out crying*

Krystal: *laughs* Its so fun messing with him nowadays

*END INTERVIEW*

As Axel was running he accidentally bumped into the tenth team.

"S-Sorry!" Axel exclaims.

The first girl has curly brown hair, round brown eyes and tanned skin. She wore a red top with black shorts and brown boots.

Her partner had deep set gray eyes, fair skin and blonde hair in a ponytail. She wears a purple dress with black heels, with an emerald necklace.

"It's totally fine! I'm Eliza, and this is Larissa," Eliza, the first girl, introduces the team

"Please call me Lari though," Larissa says.

*INTERVIEW*

Eliza: Larissa said this would be a good idea

Larissa: Good thing we got accepted *grins*

*END INTERVIEW*

"Aleister and Alice. An unstable couple."

Aleister is short and has a body like Dwayne Jr's. He is 1.67 m, and 45-53 kg. He had hair styled like Justin's in a dark red color and normal brown eyes. He wore worn out jeans, a navy blue jacket and a black shirt with a number 7 on it in blue. He also has orange shoes.

Alice has blonde hair styled like Crimson's, big and shiny blue eyes, big kissable lips, looks like Heather, is 48-56 kg and is 1.77 m. She wears a blue and white frilly dress, white stockings and black shoes with ribbons.

"Hey everyone," Aleister smiles

"Hi! I'm Larissa!" Larissa chirps

Alice stands in front of Aleister. "Stay away from my BOYFRIEND!" She exclaims.

Larissa looks disappointed, and Aleister groans in annoyance at Alice.

*INTERVIEW*

Aleister: We're a pretty normal team. We can win this!

Alice: And when we do win, you'll buy an engagement ring and propose to me and then we will get married!

Aleister: *gulps nervously*

*END INTERVIEW*

"Meet our next team: John and Adam, Bandmates," Don introduces

"JOHN?!" Elsa exclaims

"Hey Elsa," John replies, to his shocked sister

John has hazel eyes, black hair that is combed straight back and reaches his neck and a peach skin tone. He wears an amber colored V-neck t-shirt, white shorts with a yellow stripe on each side and yellow and white running shoes.

"I've heard of your band. It's pretty cool," Aleister says

"But it's not as cool as Star Wars!" Adam grins.

"Oh Adam," John, Elsa and Lauren groan.

Speaking of Adam, he has blue eyes, a peach skin tone and red hair that is combed straight back and reaches his neck. He wears a black 'Star Wars' t-shirt, blue jean shorts, white socks and black running shoes.

*INTERVIEW*

John: I've seen season 1. It was pretty epic

Adam: But not as epic as Star Wars! *grins*

John: Oh Adam

*END INTERVIEW*

"We have arrived! Friedrich Schwarzer and Kirill Whitebell will not be defeated!" A male exclaims.

The male has red eyes with bags under them, maroon hair with red highlights that is a bit long and spiky with bangs that cover his forehead and sometimes his eyes. He has smooth fair skin. He wears a ragged black hoodie trenchcoat, a pale purple undershirt, a black fingerless glove in his right hand, jeans and purple sneakers. There are also a pair of big pale purple headphones around his neck.

"Hello, fellow competitors. My name is Kirill Whitebell," the second member of the team says. "And that is Friedrich," Kirill points to the maroon-haired boy.

Kirill has big feline like almond shaped golden eyes that are half open. His hair is white, goes past his chin and almost to his shoulders and is messy with some bangs falling in the middle of his face, and there is a distinct cowlick on top of his head. He is practically white. He wears a wine red vest, black skinny pants, a white dress shirt with a brown tie, and a black tailcoat.

"Friedrich and Kirill. Probably the most improbable team here," Don says.

*INTERVIEW*

Friedrich: Nothing shall stop us! Right Kirill?

Kirill: I guess. Also, shoutout to my brother Ashy, who competed on Total Drama

Friedrich: Dude, Ash is going to be fine. Now time for us to win!

*Friedrich leaves*

Kirill: Snake? Are you still there?

*END INTERVIEW*

"James and Clay. Another pair of Bandmates."

James had a chocolate brown Mohawk that's 3 inches, oval shaped almond brown colored eyes, and tan skin. He wears a blood red t-shirt with the Dr. Pepper logo smack dead on the center, stonewashed blue jeans, and size 13 yellow Under Armour shoes, A pair of dog tags around his neck, a Baltimore Orioles snapback and a pair of black Ray-Ban's.

Clay had a chestnut colored Mohawk that was six inches, a thick brown beard, slightly pale, and oval shaped chocolate brown eyes. His entire right bicep was covered with a barbed wire tattoo that wrapped around his entire right arm while his left arm had a tattoo of a black wolf with glowing red eyes stalking its prey. He wore black sunglasses, a black t-shirt, blue jeans, black Under Armour sneakers, and a black biker jacket with the sleeves ripped off to show his tattoos.

*INTERVIEW*

James: We're promoting our band, and making ourselves look cool, so it's a win win

Clay: What if we lose?

James: Uh...

*END INTERVIEW*

"Wynn and Aria. Musicians who are dating," Don says.

Wynn has a long green ponytail that's held up by a green ribbon and light green eyes. She is 5' even Asian Canadian and has the body of a typical TD female contestant save for a slightly larger bust. She wears a white sleeveless top under a lime green zip-up sweatshirt with a black pleated mini skirt with brown faux leather loafers.

Aria is 5'1" Asian Canadian and has the body of a typical TD female contestant save for a slightly larger bust. She has cobalt blue eyes and waist length light blue hair that is straight. She wears a dark blue and green sleeveless top with a black pleated mini skirt and brown Ugg boots.

*INTERVIEW*

Aria: We're pretty excited to race, right Wynn?

Wynn: R-Right

Aria: We think we'll make it far, and even try some new risks, like climbing 50 ft mountains or bungee jumping

Wynn: Bungee... Jumping off... 50 foot mountains... *faints*

Aria: Oh dear.

*END INTERVIEW*

"Ruben and Carol. Adventurous and Cowardly," Don states

Carol has long, curly blonde hair in a ponytail and blue eyes, as well as a Caucasian skin tone. She wears a green t-shirt, tan short shorts, and red tennis shoes.

Ruben has short, straight black hair, Caucasian skin and brown eyes. He wears a white t-shirt, black pants and worn down blue shoes.

*INTERVIEW*

Carol: We're so excited! I live for adventure!

Ruben: I only agreed so she would have a partner

Carol: Lighten up Ruben!

Ruben: But I'm in character

*END INTERVIEW*

"Izaya and Juvia, gamblers," Don says holding up a piece of paper

"ARE YOU READING OFF A SCRIPT?!" The current racers and Izaya and Juvia exclaim.

Izaya has messy black hair and pale blue eyes with surprisingly pale skin. He wears a necklace with a moon-shaped stone, worn out blue jeans, a long sleeved purple shirt with a black unzipped sweatshirt over it, and brown dress shoes.

Juvia has straight jet black hair with emotionless hazel eyes and slightly tan skin, though she still looks a little pale. She wears a small blue skirt, a white t-shirt with a blue heavy coat over it, black leggings and gray flat shoes.

*INTERVIEW*

Izaya: Hi. I'm Izaya.

Juvia: *giggles* I think they know Izaya

Izaya: Crap, I messed up. Can I start over?

Cameraman: No

Izaya: *angrily attacks the poor cameraman*

*END INTERVIEW*

"After that, we need some chill players, so here come Roxy and Nate, skaters!" Don announces.

Roxy has long and curly orange hair, pale skin and green eyes. She wears a black and yellow nirvana tank top, black ripped skinny jeans, black and white converses and black beanie with a rainbow pin on the side of it.

Nate has long and shaggy dark brown hair, hazel eyes and olive white skin. He wears a red tank top, green cargo shorts, grey DC shoes and a backwards black snapback.

*INTERVIEW*

Nate: Sup bros and dudettes out there! I'm Nate, this is Roxy, and we're... Uh...

Roxy: We're the Skaters team, and we're totally gonna win!

Nate: And we'll win... Um...

Roxy: A million dollars. Hey Nate, think there's some soda nearby?

Nate: I'll get it! *leaves*

Roxy: I love Nate like a brother, but he isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the toolbox...

Nate: Roxy! Where is the soda?!

Roxy: Uh...

*END INTERVIEW*

"These last two teams have something in common! Meet Katrina and Zora, Frenemies!" Don exclaims.

Katrina has golden blonde hair that goes down to her shoulders and is straight, olive skin and green eyes. She wears an electric pink tube top with khaki skinny jeans and neon green wedges with the heel and bottom being a warm green.

Zora has tan skin, dark brown hair in two straight pigtails and green eyes. She wears a moss green tank top, a magenta skirt, medium grey leggings and black sneakers.

*INTERVIEW*

Katrina: OMG I'm so happy to be here!

Zora: I only came here to win

Katrina: You're such a perfectionist Zora

Zora: I AM NOT A PERFECTIONIST!

*END INTERVIEW*

"And last but not least, since that team was least, we have Jack and Lola, our other Frenemies team!" Don announces.

Jack has black and short hair in a simple hairstyle, very light blue (almost gray) eyes, and very pale but slightly tanned from the sun skin. He wears dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt and black sneakers.

Lola has bright pink straight hair that is cut short so it goes to her shoulders, hazel (verging on green) eyes, and pale yet tanned from the sun skin. She wears a bright floral green dress, black tights, and bright purple heels. She also has a white headband with a rose on it in her hair.

*INTERVIEW*

Jack: *is looking at his phone*

Lola: We're so excited! Right Jack?

Jack: What was that? I was busy checking out the newest fanfics on FanFiction.

Lola: YOU BETTER NIT MAKE ME DRAG YOU DURING THE ENTIRE RACE!

Jack: WHAT IF I PROVE MYSELF USEFUL?!

Lola: Oh that would be a change.

*Both scowl at each other*

*END INTERVIEW*

"Welcome teams!" Don says. "As you know all twenty of you will be racing around the world," he continues.

"Obviously," Kirill deadpans

"But this season, it's a musical! Since I'm nice, no singing THIS episode. But for next episode..." Don chuckles

"Screw you, you really think we're interested in singing?!" Ike demands.

"I thought your name was Isaac?" Lisa questions Ike.

"Whatever," Isaac groans.

"Anyway... The first leg begins in 3... 2... 1... NOW!" Don exclaims. The 20 teams take off... Well actually Lola is dragging Jack along by the shirt collar while Jack is checking out the latest Tweets on Twitter.

"Hey cool, the Don Box!" Axel exclaims happily

*INTERVIEW*

Izaya: Way to tell the other teams where the Don Box is...

*END INTERVIEW*

*INTERVIEW*

Krystal: WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL THE OTHER TEAMS WHERE THE DON BOX IS?!

Axel: Because I'm nice?

*END INTERVIEW*

"Going up to The CN Tower, it's an either or. Bungee or Walkie. Huh?" Nate says confused, since he was revealed to be there.

"An either or is where both members must participate in one challenge. Here, teams can either do the skywalk from last season or bungee jump off the ledge of the CN Tower to get a chest. Each chest contains something you can keep, and a picture of your respective teams," Don explains

"Bungee," Ike says

"But-" Henry interrupts

"WE ARE DOING THE BUNGEE CHALLENGE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Ike shouts.

*Skywalk challenge. Teams: Lesbian Lovers, Gamblers, Charming Musicians, Skaters, Rappers, Elders, Other Frenemies Team, Frenemies *

"So... Bored..." Emma groans.

"Don't worry babe, it'll be worth it once we win," Lauren reassures Emma

"Or after your first boot," Zora retorts

"OH SNAP!" Katrina exclaims.

"Dude, thanks for letting us pass, man," Nate says as he and Roxy pass The Frenemies and The Lesbian Lovers.

"Do something Jack!" Lola exclaims. She didn't realize Jack already completed the task without her knowing.

"I completed my challenge," Jack replies.

"Damn, you're fast," Juvia tells Jak as she and Izaya begin the challenge.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" Lisa can be heard yelling as she jumps.

"Well we just heard that," Dominic says.

"Yeah, that's chaotic," Darius adds

"Bro, that's awesome rap!" Nate exclaims

"Thanks-" Darius begins

"Nate!" Dominic adds

"JUMP YOU IDIOT!" Ike can be heard yelling off-screen.

"Wow... That must be scary," Wynn says.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we're not bungee jumping," Aria replies.

Wynn faints anyway

"Oh dear, it's happened again," Aria states as she carries Wynn the rest of the skywalk

*Bungee jumping challenge. Teams: Opposite brothers, Mismatched Twins, Bandmates, Real life Bandmates, Music Rivals, Exes, Cook and Rich Girl, Unstable Couple, Improbable Team, Adventurous and Cowardly, Childhood Friends*

"I'm a little nervous," Eliza says.

"Don't care," Ike retorts as he shoves Eliza off the ledge.

"Bother your own team!" Aleister shouts

"HEY!" Henry screams.

"Aleister! Let's jump together, hand in hand!" Alice suggests- actually, scrap suggests- she requests that.

"Uh..." Aleister puts his arm around Larissa's waist and the two jump off the ledge together. Alice gasps.

*INTERVIEW*

Alice: I will not let Larissa take my wonderful boyfriend Aleister away from me!

*END INTERVIEW*

After Henry, Ike, Mason and Lisa come up from who-knows-where, Henry and Lisa are chatting.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with Isaac everyday," Lisa apologizes

"No, no, if anything, I should be apologizing to you," Henry replies.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE SPREADING RUMORS ABOUT ME!" Isaac shouts

"We won't," Mason replies sarcastically

Mason and Lisa for a book and a DVD. Ike and Henry get a Nintendo 3DS XL with video games, and a basketball.

"Let's jump Logan!" Jake exclaims as he jumps.

"Wait up," Logan says and jumps. They get a bag of food (which Jake was happy about) and a gold hypnosis watch.

"Time to jump!" Carol cheers, as she jumps.

"Uh... Wait up!" Ruben calls, as he jumps.

The two are successful and get a green zip-it ticket.

"PREPARE TO DIE ELSA!" Steven shouts.

"NO YOU PREPARE TO DIE!" Elsa screams.

The two continue fighting until the realize they're not on the ledge anymore. Immediately, they plummet, grab the chest and come back up. In their chest is a microphone and some paper and a pencil.

"This is scary," John gulps

"But not as scary as Star Wars!" Adam exclaims, grinning, as he and John jump.

"Meh, I just don't care," Clay deadpans as he and James jump.

The Cook and Rich Girl and Unstable Couple finish the challenge.

"We got some water bottles!" Eliza exclaims

"And we got a..." Aleister pales... Upon seeing a ring and a Notebook with pencil. With it is a note that says "Don't write the story. Propose to the girl."

Aleister throws the note over the edge. He gives Larissa the ring as a gift, which she happily accepts. Alice gasps

John and Adam got a mini guitar and some Star Wars merchandise (with Adam happily taking the Star Wars merchandise). Clay and James got some sheet music and mini electric guitars.

"Cannonball!" Friedrich and Kirill jumped.

"WE GOT HEADPHONES AND A PHOTO OF ASHY!" Kirill exclaims rather happily to see Ashy again.

"We can do this Brendan!" Ethan shouts.

"We can do this!" Brendan agrees, as the two jump.

After all the teams jump or finish the skywalk, they head to the airport.

"There are three flights headed to our first location: Las Vegas! Flight one has Cook and Rich Girl, Unstable Couple, Opposite Brothers, Mismatched Twins, Charming Musicians, The Most Improbable Team, and the Skaters. Flight two has the Exes, Frenemies, Other Frenemies Team, Bandmates, Real Life Bandmates, Childhood Friends and Adventurous and Cowardly. The final flight has Lesbian Lovers, Music Rivals, Elders, Gamblers, College Roommates and the Rappers!" Don announces. "And- what do you mean another team is waiting at the chill zone?!" He demands. "Fine, they'll replace first boot," he agrees. "Anyway, who will be eliminated first and get replaced? And how will our racers fare with singing?" Don asks. "Make sure to tune into The Ridonculous Race- Hardcore Musical!" He finishes, flashing a charming smile.

* * *

Whoo hoo! First episode completed! Unfortunately not everyone could contribute this time around. I will make sure some certain people like Logan, Jake, Clay, James, Carol and Ruben have more screen time.

RANKINGS!

FIRST FLIGHT:

\- Cook and Rich Girl (Eliza and Larissa)

\- Unstable Couple (Aleister and Alice)

\- Opposite Brothers (Henry and Isaac)

\- Mismatched Twins (Mason and Lisa)

\- Charming Musicians (Aria and Wynn)

\- Most Improbable Team (Friedrich and Kirill)

\- Skaters (Roxy and Nate)

FLIGHT TWO:

\- Exes (Axel and Krystal)

\- Frenemies (Katrina and Zora)

\- Other Frenemies Team (Lola and Jack)

\- Bandmates (John and Adam)

\- Real Life Bandmates (Clay and James)

\- Childhood Friends (Ethan and Brendan)

\- Adventurous and Cowardly (Carol and Ruben)

THIRD FLIGHT:

\- Lesbian Lovers (Lauren and Emma)

\- Music Rivals (Elsa and Steven)

\- Elders (Naomi and Opal)

\- Gamblers (Izaya and Juvia)

\- College Roommates (Jake and Logan)

\- Rappers (Darius and Dominic)

Also, Two things. I will have a list of couples next chapter.

The other thing... I need you to send me your teams confessionals. I just made the first interviews cause why not. There will be times where I ask for confessionals (interviews) and times where I don't. Basically in your teams perspective, describe the other teams that are not the respective interviewed team (it's optional, but highly recommended so I know what the respective team thinks of the other 19 teams). There isn't a due date but I'd like these ASAP so I can begin episode 2 as soon as possible! And so I can begin writing out the part of singing, singing and even more singing.

Sorry if I disappointed you with no singing this chapter. I promise, I'll make up for it.

Let me know if I portrayed your OCs (or in Seven Alice's case, the one OC- Kirill) correctly.

Until next time

#GirlPower54


	5. Update

Hey everyone! I'm not dead! I just lost access to this account for a long time. I'm still continuing work on all my stories and I apologize for the delay. And school isn't easy either. So all in all I apologize for this inconvenience.

P.S I changed my penname

#IndianaGamerGirl1201


End file.
